


La Caccia

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter!Au in cui Lydia è una cacciatrice Peter, beh, Peter è Peter...<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Lydia tese la corda dell'arco. Amava la Caccia, era il periodo dell'anno che preferiva. Il vento le sferzò il volto, i capelli rossi le frustavano le spalle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Caccia

Lydia tese la corda dell'arco. Amava la Caccia, era il periodo dell'anno che preferiva.  
Il vento le sferzò il volto, i capelli rossi le frustavano le spalle. Mentre prendeva la mira per colpire la bestia che ringhiava ai suoi piedi, si chiese perchè questa non avesse neanche provato a scappare. Poi la luna fece capolino da dietro le fronde degli alberi ed illuminò la grossa catena d'argento attorcigliata attorno alla gamba del lykae.  
Un altro ringhio, più forte del precedente tolse il fiato alla cacciatrice. In quel verso disumano non vi era la minima traccia di paura, solo disprezzo.  
Gli occhi dell'uomo divennero azzurri d'improvviso e Lydia si riscoprì a pensare che fossero belli. Il lykae stesso era bello, con quei capelli neri ed il corpo muscoloso coperto di sangue certamente non suo.  
La ragazza sapeva bene il perchè della sua rabbia: nel corso degli anni vi erano state decine se non addirittura centinaia di Cacce, Dio solo sapeva quanti dei suoi amici o parenti quelli come lei avevano decimato. L'odio che gli bruciava negli occhi era una promessa di vendetta e di dolore. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Lydia provò pietà per una di quelle creature.  
Abbassò l'arco.

Quando Peter vide la catena era ormai troppo tardi. L'argento gli bruciò contro la gamba facendolo cadere. Ululò per il dolore e per la rabbia. I cacciatori avevano decimato la sua famiglia, avevano preso ciò che più amava al mondo e ne avevano fatti trofei da esporre. Li avevano profanati.  
Ruggì frustrato e poi la sentì. Una cacciatrice si stava avvicinando. Quando alzando gli occhi si ritrovò davanti una ragazzina con un arco troppo grande fra le mani, si riscoprì tremendamente calmo. In fondo al suo freddo cuore immobile, Peter aveva sempre saputo di desiderare quel momento.  
Quando la cacciatrice tese l'arco, il lupo ringhiò. Forse voleva morire, ma ciò non significava certo che non avrebbe cercato di portarsi il maggior numero possibile di quei bastardi con sè.  
Quando la luna li illuminò e Peter vide l'incertezza farsi largo sul volto di lei, ringhiò di nuovo. Che si aspettava? Che si mettesse in ginocchio e la pregasse di liberarlo? Che la pregasse di ucciderlo? Che avrebbe pianto per ottenere la sua pietà? Era un guerriero Peter ed in quanto tale, non si sarebbe mai piegato davanti ad un nemico. Mai.  
Con uno scatto saltò in avanti, buttando la ragazza a terra. Avrebbe finalmente ottenuto vendetta.

Lydia trattenne un urlo quando sentì il terreno duro sotto la schiena. Gli occhi azzurri del licantropo erano a pochi centimetri dai suoi. Quando un artiglio dell'uomo le toccò la gola e scese fra i suoi seni, rabbrividì di paura e desiderio. Il braccio che impugnava l'arco immobilizzato.  
Quando il moro sorrise, Lydia fu certa di stare per morire.

Da vicino la ragazza era affascinate, si costrette a constatare Peter. Sentiva sotto gli artigli il battito irregolare del suo cuore.  
"Non temere fanciulla" le disse con voce distorta dal lupo "non sto per ucciderti." Con un sorriso di abbassò fino a sfiorarle un orecchio con le labbra. Sentendola fremere sotto di sè il corpo dell'uomo reagì ed il lupo dentro di lui ringhiò di soddisfazione. Sfregò le labbra contro la tempia della rossa. "Sto per farti un dono." Poi con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra, un sorriso oscenamente distorto, la baciò.

Il dolore che Lydia provò quando il lykae la morse non fu neanche lontanamente paragonabile al bisogno che sentì quando la baciò. Un urlo le morì in gola, mentre con impotenza sentiva il proprio corpo cambiare. Le lacrime le salirono agli occhi e dalla bocca le uscì un soffocato gemito di dolore. Il mondo attorno a lei si fece più vivido, i suoni più chiari, gli odori forti e penetranti. Un milione di sensazioni ed istinti si impadronirono di lei e Lydia fu certa di stare per impazzire. Non avrebbe retto a tutto ciò.  
Urlò ed anzichè un grido dalle sue labbra uscì un ululato. Tremante si risollevò, aiutata dal lykae.  
Poi per lei ci fu solo la luna.


End file.
